User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Animated Shaun VS. Real Shaun
Disclaimer: I apologise for the shit audio it's really quite and my mic sucks so it actually just went ahead and skipped some bits which is just cool. So sorry bout that it's about time I gotta new one. Bios: Animated Shaun: Hey guys! Shaun here and I'm the star of AnimaShaun! Everything here is pixelly and cheap but its my home so I'm happy as it is :P I am completely 2 dimentional (Awesome) and I spend my time hanging with 2 best buds Daniel and John. They freaking suck but 2 is company XD Err what else is there...? Oh yeah and I always wear this same awesome hoody day in day out coz that's how awesome I am, I love the wonderful sensation of Coca-cola on my tongue AND I saved Christmas so bitch please! Come at me! Real Shaun: Hey. Wattup. You all know me as AnimaShaun here but my REAL name is Shaun Gordan. Yeah. Mind fuck right? But yeah I was the dude who created the (s)hit animated series "AnimaShaun" but I've been thinking of ditching it lately to move on to bigger things... But me? Yeah I grew up in Scotland and still live there and I'm currently 16. The only things to tell really is that I am utterly hilarious, I make an epic bacon sandwhich, I am against religion, and I love making fun of people for free! Especially for free! Actually no. No that's bollocks. I think I'd prefer being paid. The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! ANIMATED SHAUN!!! VS!!! REEEEAAAAL SHAUN!!! BEGIN! Animated Shaun: AnimaShaun presents the greatest rapping you ever did see, As real life will once again be triumphed by 2D, I’ll rip apart your dark black heart and start to spark a smart remark, This trademark fart will soon depart as he can’t figure out how to start, I’m awesome, I’ll blossom like a boss proceed with caution, You think you’re quittin’ me? You’re mind is clearly in distortion, Reality can suck it; it’s so boring; you’re douche, So go back to your mortality, real world physics and ugly facts and truth. Real Shaun: You may be the star but I created you from scratch, I’m your god bitch now you’d better act fast, You’re capabilities and knowledge are just a fraction of my mind, So look more closely at your pixels and I’m sure that you will find, I am Shaun of the real world spittin’ lines like an emerald, You’re just a piece of shit from a low budget cartoon that will be gone soon, And you have like 5 fans, you’re so cocky and talkative I don’t give a shit about your shiz, You wear that bloody hoody everyday are you skint? This battle is handled. Animated Shaun: What the fuck was that? You think your lips can flip to this? My raps will be missed! I’m pure imagination and skill, Just like your motivation and ambition I’ll put you to a standstill, Quittin’ me was the biggest mistake you ever made. Just thought I’d let that spill. Real Shaun: You were my creation: A dumbass annoying prick, You think you’re superior to your creator? You really are so thick, Your mouth’s not meant rappin’ it’s for dick suckin’ and coke drinkin’ This trippin’ pricks not worth my time so I’m skippin’ this ass kickin’ Poll: WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!! Srsly who won? Animated Shaun Real Shaun Category:Blog posts